


Navigate Me

by kryptonarry



Series: Like we used to [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall meets Liam three weeks after his break up with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1Dfanfics. Title belongs to the band Cute Is What We Aim For.

Niall meets Liam three weeks after his break-up with Harry. He’s not entirely sure he’s ready for another relationship so soon (he was with Harry for three years) but he’s not willing to let Liam slip through his fingers. As cheesy as it sounds, he’s got a good feeling about him. He’s perfect in every way that Harry wasn’t, this realization scares him a little, and how he can so simply replace someone he was with for so long.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Liam asks watching Niall, eye brow raised in question.

Niall bits his lip, trying to decide if it’s a good idea to leave with Liam. Just because he’s perfect doesn’t mean he’s not a serial killer or something. And he did only just meet him tonight, in a bar. But he did buy Niall’s drinks all night and he’s been smiling radiantly at him all night. He’s also got a nice buzz going and it would be a shame to waste it.

“Or not?” Liam adds softly, looking completely embarrassed now that he had asked, and also because it was taking the blonde so long to answer. He was close to taking it back the proposal when Niall finally answered.

“No, yes…we can, sure,” Niall agrees quickly, not wanting to lose this opportunity. He is just coming back from a break-up and even if he doesn’t see this perfect stranger again after tonight at least he had some fun. At least he was happy for a few hours.

Liam looked visibly relaxed when Niall agreed to go with him and it made Niall’s own heart swell, so maybe he was making the right decision then. “Yours or mine?” he asks, sliding out of the booth, holding his hand out for Niall’s.

Niall takes his hand, but hesitates to answer his question for a moment. His apartment holds too many painful memories, but it’s only a few blocks from the bar. If Liam leaves before morning at least he can have the place to himself to mope around. He wants to say no, so he can be the one to leave, but instead he finds himself saying, “Mine.”

Liam grins and nods, “Okay, lead the way.”

-x-

They are barely through the front door before Liam has Niall pushed up against it, placing kisses along his jaw, trailing down to his lips. Niall is stunned at first, not expecting such force to come from the other man, but let’s himself relax immediately. With Harry, he was always on top, always the one leading; it was his turn to let someone else take control.

Liam was now working on Niall’s neck, sucking dark bruises into the pale skin, marking him as his own.  Niall moaned softly as Liam’s teeth raked over his collar bone, the action sending a shudder down his spine. Liam grinned against Niall’s skin, fingers working quickly at the buttons of Niall’s shirt, kissing a trail down his torso as he went.

Niall’s hard on was already straining against the fly of his jeans; he hadn’t felt this turned in on such a long time, even with Harry. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against his front door, and just let himself enjoy the feeling of Liam sucking bruises into his stomach.

When Liam was satisfied with the marks he’d left, he kissed his way back up Niall’s body, capturing his lips again. “Bedroom?” he asked, his voice sounded husky already, pressing his own erection against Niall’s thigh.

“Yes,” is his reply as pushes himself off the door and Liam away from him, and then taking his hand, leading him through his apartment to the bedroom.

Once they were in Niall’s room, he finally discarded his unbuttoned shirt, letting it flutter to the floor.  He had never done this, a random hook up, and it had been such a long time since he had sex with anyone besides Harry, and he was beginning to feel awkward now that he had Liam in his bedroom. It didn’t help that he was only one that was even slightly undressed.

“You okay?” Liam asks, seemingly reading Niall’s mind. “We can still stop,” he reminds, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist, pulling him against him in the dark.

“No,” the younger male replies quickly, shaking his head. They’d come too far to turn back now and he wanted this so bad, despite his nerves. “We aren’t stopping,” he stated firmly, kissing Liam rather forcefully, deepening the kiss quickly.

Niall can feel Liam smiling into the kiss and it makes this feel right, like it’s meant to happen.

-x-

“Lube?” Liam asked, breathless. They had finally managed to get each other out of all their clothes and somehow found their way to bed. They’d spent so long teasing and touching that Niall was beginning to think they wouldn’t progress farther than heavy petting.

“Yeah, night stand, top drawer,” Niall answered from his place beneath Liam.

Grinning, Liam braced a hand on Niall’s bare stomach and leaned across the bed to reach the night stand. He pulled the drawer open with a clunk; after he’d rummaged around for longer than either liked he finally found what he was looking for. “Do you need that much junk?” the brunette teased, slamming the drawer shut.

Niall wasn’t going to tell him that most of the things in that drawer were Harry’s, his ex-hadn’t moved out completely yet, that would just make this awkward. “Sorry,” he said instead, shrugging.

“Now,” Liam grinned, scraping his fingers down Niall’s chest. Niall moaned softly at this, back arching up slightly. “I’m going to ride you, and I’m going to ride you hard,” the older boy tells Niall, leaning down to nip at his earlobe as he settles back against his hips.

“Oh, god,” Niall breathed, hands moving to rest against Liam’s hips. “Okay, yes,” he rambled on, unsure of what to do or say. He had never been more turned on his life. With Harry, he was always in charge, Harry hardly ever took the lead the way Liam was now, and Niall liked it.

Liam smiled, enjoying the power he had over Niall, enjoying the way he made the younger boy squirm. “I’m glad you approve,” he stated, leaning down to kiss the other boy, grinding his hips down against Niall’s, and drawing a moan from him.

Without wasting time any more time, Liam lubed up the fingers on his right hand before leaning forward on his left, hand bracing against Niall’s stomach again, so that he can press two fingers into himself. He closed his eyes, moaning softly. It’s an awkward angle, but it felt wonderful.  
  
“Ah, god, Niall,” Liam moans, working his fingers in slowly, scissoring them the best he could manage. “You’re so hot,” Niall groans, watching Liam work himself open like that was driving him crazy. He wondered how tight he’d feel around his own fingers, around his dick.  
  
Liam only preps himself for a few minutes before deciding its good enough.  Liam pulled his fingers from his body and wiped them on the bedspread. Niall would have to do laundry tomorrow. When Liam was satisfied with himself, he grabbed the bottle of lube again, coating Niall’s erection with the cool liquid.

“Ah,” Niall hissed as Liam rubbed it over his heated flesh, working his fist up and a few times, making sure to spread it out evenly. Liam worked his hand up and down, twisting just right when he reached the head of Niall’s cock. “Shit,” the blonde breathed, closing his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow.

Liam just grinned and lifted his hips, hovering just above Niall’s erection. Using his left hand to hold it up, he knelt on either side of Niall’s hips before sinking down onto his cock. “Fuck,” he whimpered, realizing that maybe he should have used more lube.

Niall fought the urge to thrust up into the tight heat that was engulfing his cock, trying to give Liam some time to adjust to the intrusion. “You feel so good, Liam,” he told Liam, watching his face.

Liam smiled and leaned forward, kissing Niall hungrily, “You feel even better.”

The older boy kissed him again, before sitting up. He braced his hands against Niall’s chest, digging his fingernails in ever so slightly; as he lifted his hips up quickly then slowly sliding back down.

Both men moaned at the same time, as Niall’s length slid over Liam’s prostate and Liam clenched around him. “Fuck, God,” Liam breathed, throwing his head back, fingers nails digging in harder, leaving crescent shapes across Niall’s chest.

Liam continued rolling his hips, moving himself up and down on Niall’s cock and Niall rolled his hips up to meet Liam’s thrusts.

“I’m so close, Ni, please touch me,” Liam pleaded, looking down into Niall’s eyes. The look on Liam’s face almost sent Niall over the edge right there. His pupils were blown, eyes almost completely black. His hair was mussed up at odd angles and he looked amazing.

“Yeah, okay,” Niall panted, moving his right hand to Liam’s cock, flicking his wrist at just the right angle.

“Niall,” Liam gave a final, guttural moan, head thrown back as his orgasm hit, coming across Niall’s stomach and chest.

“Shit,” Niall groaned, eyes squeezing shut tightly. There was a tight pooling in his stomach all it took to bring him over the edge was Liam giving one final clench around him. “Shit, Liam,” he cried, body arching off the mattress.

“Liam,” Niall panted, flicking his damp bangs out of his eyes. “That….that was something else,” he grinned.

“I agree,” Liam grinned back, leaning up to kiss Niall, before pulling off of his cock. He flinched slightly, but it wasn’t too bad. After he was off, he flopped down next to Niall, and closed his eyes. The pair laid there in post-coital bliss, eyes closed, taking in the moment. Neither made any moves to leave and Niall wasn’t going to ask him to leave.

“Stay the night?” Niall asked nervously, he didn’t want things to get awkward but he had a feeling they wouldn’t be.

Smiling, Liam nodded and kissed Niall’s cheek, “Yeah, okay.”

Niall grinned and pulled the covers around him, he’d worry about how unsanitary this was later.

-x-

When Liam was still there the next morning Niall had a feeling this would be more than just a one night stand. He knew they’d work out. He knew he’d be happy, that they would be happy. It was cheesy, and he knew it but he didn’t care.

He was ready for a new adventure, even if he was rushing into it. Sometimes you had to take a risk to find love.

 

 


End file.
